Creating display objects and filling them with content may constitute a significant cause of latency for content-intensive applications. When rendering a content layout for a particular display screen where the content extends below the fold (requiring the user to scroll the content layout to bring content into view), display objects may be created and filled with content as they come into view and recycled as they disappear from view. Default recycling utilities provided by an operating system may prove insufficient for the requirements of such a content-intensive application, particularly for applications where recently-requested display objects may be requested again within a short period of time, possibly repeatedly.